


Just Her Bitch

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The funny stuff is all down to Catherine Tate. I'm just her bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because this has been poking at my brain. Also because Lindsay made me.

David heard the door slam before glancing up. “You!” He looked around him before pointing to his chest. “Oh don’t play coy with me mister. You know exactly what you did.”

Ever since winning Scotland’s best comedy moment and making the off comment about being Catherine’s bitch, her phone hadn’t stopped blowing up with texts. Even one from David’s brother earlier that day. 

“Cath.” He whined out. “You know I didn’t mean anything by it. Come on love, it was funny.”

“Oh really? Billie sending me handcuffs is funny to you?” She knew he didn’t mean for everyone to take it that way but she couldn’t help but be a bit upset. She had been embarrassed, opening the package in rehearsals. Luckily the fans hadn’t read into anymore than David being his usual flirty self or heaven knows the packages her management team would be getting.

He had the decency to be a bit bashful about that fact, gathering her into his arms and pulling her into his lap. He brushed the tip of his nose against her neck. “I am sorry love. I just said it so people would realize it was your writing that created such comedy gold.” 

She huffed softly, trying to ignore his hands slowly slipping under her shirt. 

“Are they good cuffs at least?” He murmured into her neck before fending off the smack she placed to his arm, laughing softly.

“I don’t know. Should we test them?” She couldn’t stay mad at him for very long, not when his breath was hot on her neck and, god the things he was doing with his hands! She bit back a gasp as his thumb ran across the fabric of her bra. He pulled her shirt off, nipping at her collarbone as he tossed it somewhere on the floor.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She murmured.

He slid out from under her and turning, picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom over his shoulder, her cries to be put down only making him grip her tighter.

He finally set her on the bed, grabbing her hands as she moved to swat him. He pinned her hands above her head with one hand and settled between her legs. She arched against him slightly and he took the opportunity to unsnap her bra, letting go of her hands only to pull it off her. Her eyes went dark as she watched him pull the cuffs out of her bag. “Pink feathers? Such a cliche.” He didn’t mind though, snapping one around her left wrist and threading it through the headboard to snap against her right. 

“Thought you were supposed to be my bitch.” 

He just grinned as he began kissing down her body. She squirmed under his lips, his breath tickling her belly button. He unbuttoned her jeans, hooking his fingers in the belt loops as she lifted her hips. He made quick work taking off her jeans and knickers, throwing them to the floor. Standing, he watched her squirm against the cuffs. “David, you better not leave me here like this.”

David started for the door, smirking when she kicked the bed. “David John McDonald get back here!” Turning at the doorway, he cocked an eyebrow and watched her. 

“If I don’t?” Her glare could have killed twenty men. “Right...yeah that was stupid of me to ask. I’ll just…” He pulled his shirt off and climbed back on the bed, leaning over her. “Sorry.” He murmured against her breast, nibbling the delicate skin softly. He kissed up her neck, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Running his thumb across her hip, he pulled back as soon as she started bucking against him.

A soft growl tore from her throat, her friction denied. “David please.” She murmured against his cheek. He chuckled, his breath ghosting over her skin.

“Please what?”

She groaned and rocked into him. _“Fuck me.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow was good as well, slow was love, a bond between her and David that only they got to see.

_She groaned and rocked into him. “Fuck me.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

David grinned and kissed her quickly. “As the lady wishes.” He murmured as he pushed into her slowly.

A long moan fell from her throat as she was filled, her body stretching deliciously around his girth. A soft whine escaped as she realized all he was doing was watching her. “David move.”

He began a slow pace, creating a very wound up Catherine. Every thrust of his hips coiled her body just that much tighter without providing the release she needed and of course she couldn’t use her hands to wind him up the same way. Had she been able to, their pace would have been much faster, frenzied and sweaty. Not that she minded slow. Slow was good as well, slow was love, a bond between her and David that only they got to see. But as much as she loved the bond, she really wanted David to fuck her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels to counter thrust against him. Still, he resisted her pace change, slowing his thrusts even further.

“David!” She practically growled out. 

He just grinned above her and kissed across her chest.

It took a bit of maneuvering but Catherine managed to flip them over, the cuffs cutting into her wrists slightly, but the pain didn’t matter.  
David gaped up at her. “You were taking too long.” She smirked and rolled her hips against him, opening her legs and sliding down him till they were nestled together, pubic bones creating a delicious friction as they rocked together. 

His large hands held her hips steady as she lifted off him, only to sink back down quickly, drawing groans from both their lips. She repeated the motion quickly, working them both to the brink, their sighs and moans mixing in the quiet room. 

David ran his hands up her body, along her sides, grazing over her rosy nipples, over her shoulders and down her arms before he noticed the redness blooming around her wrists. 

“Cath, love just a minute.” 

She looked down at him with a quizzical look as he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the key and releasing the cuffs. She sighed softly in appreciation as he pressed soft butterfly kisses to each pulse point, sucking lightly.

He rolled them over, peppering her body with soft kisses as he rocked into her, taking the time to worship her body. Catherine was caught somewhere in a state between relaxed and horny. She ran her hands through his hair, something she knew he only liked during sex. (He took too much pride in his hair to let her ruffle it while in public.)

He sat back on his knees slightly, pulling her up against his chest, the angle pushing him deep again. Despite the slow pace, both were incredibly close to orgasm, their lips finding each others’; David nibbling on the ginger’s bottom lip, his thrusts growing more frenzied as they both struggled to hold it together. 

“David,” she moaned. “love I’m right there.”

He nodded, laying her back on the bed and pounding into her. “Come Cath.” His voice strained as he held out. She slid her hand between their bodies and rolled her clit between her fingers, crying out as her orgasm crashed over her. Through her haze she felt him empty himself inside her, her walls squeezing around him. 

He slumped on top of her, their bodies still in the awkward position. Kissing her shoulder, he slowly moved next to her and drew her into his arms, their ragged breaths mingling. 

“So Cath, can I still be your bitch?”

“If it means sex like that you can be whatever you want David.”


End file.
